Retrato Perfecto
by Joyce Hinata
Summary: Sai le ha pedido a Hinata que sea su modelo para uno de sus cuadros pero, ¿que problema tiene Naruto con que su novia pose para Sai? ¿Será por la temática de la obra?


**Retrato Perfecto**

Ahí estaban, plantados frente aquel cuadro. Sai esperaba que dijeran algo de la primera obra que mostraba en una galería de arte. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a dar su opinión. - ¿Y qué opinan? – preguntó el artista.

Se hicieron los desentendidos, - hay buena armonización – terció Shino, ajustando sus lentes; de todos, él era el menos afectado, tal vez porque lo veía desde un punto de vista puramente artístico. No como ellos, que veían el sentido implícito de tal obra.

- Si, yo también lo creo, aunque no tuve mucha libertad en la composición - externo Sai mostrando una sonrisa y esperando que alguien más dijera algo.

- Es tan… - se aventuró a decir Sakura pero se detuvo en un suspiro. Ino y Tenten se limitaron a desviaron la mirada, sonrojadas, soltando el suspiro que estaban conteniendo. Mientras los chicos seguían boquiabiertos, anonadados, y no por lo que estaban contemplando sino por lo que estaban imaginando.

- Espera… - replicó Kiba ya un poco más despabilado – creí… creí que Hinata iba a ser tu modelo nada más – añadió en un tono más que decepcionado. Es más, Sasuke y Shikamaru también lo estaban. Cuando Kiba les había dicho que Sai pretendía retratar a la chica, de cuerpo completo y en esas condiciones, esperaban ver algo más… sino no llamativo, si algo más de lo que pudieran deleitarse.

- Bueno, esa era mi intención - respondió Sai – pero, a Naruto no le gustó mucho la idea y, me puso unas condiciones para poder retratarla. – Claro, Naruto no iba a dejar que vieran a su novia como ellos deseaban. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a eso? Era más de lo que querían ver.

• • •

El moreno de tez pálida lo había pensado mucho, nunca antes había presentado alguna de sus obras al público de forma abierta como la haría en una semana y quería que fuera uno de sus mejores trabajos. Lo pensó y quiso presentar una obra que representara la figura femenina en su máximo extensión pero, necesitaba una modelo. Justo iba en la tarea de buscar una, cuando vio al simpático amigo perruno. Y se le ocurrió, que tal vez la compañera de equipo de este podría interesarle. Era ella o pedirle a alguna mujer más, cuyos atributos se asemejaran a los de la chica. No, definitivamente tendría que ser ella ya que, aunque consiguiera a alguien más, sólo la ojiperla podría darle ese toque de juventud e inocencia que él buscaba. Entonces, habló con Kiba preguntando por Hinata y le explico para que la necesitaba. El castaño le dijo que le daría su mensaje a su amiga y se marchó.

Ese mismo día, Hinata fue a verlo. Ella aceptó dejarse retratar a cambio de un favor, que después de la exposición le diera el cuadro – es que… me gustaría… me gustaría obsequiárselo a Naruto-kun – argumentó con sus típicas mejillas sonrosadas. A Sai le pareció justa aquella petición, y se pusieron de acuerdo para trabajar en ello.

El día acordado, Hinata caminaba rumbo a la casa de Sai, cuando se encontró con Naruto. Al chico le sorprendió que us novia se dirigiera a ver a su amigo, a lo que ella respondió – Sai hará un retrato mío. – El rubio se entusiasmo de ello y la acompaño en su trayecto.

Cuando estuvieron ahí, él preguntó - … Sai, será… ¿será que pueda quedarme a ver mientras dibujas a Hinata?

El pelinegro dudó un poco, pero luego accedió – mientras no causes problemas, esta bien. – En realidad, el chico creyó que si Naruto estaba ahí, la timidez de Hinata podría salir más fácil con más naturalidad, dándole a él lo que buscaba plasmar. Hasta ahí, todo bien pero, tuvo que decirlo.

- Sai-kun, que… ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – preguntó la chica sonrojada.

- Ah, sí. Primero, quítate la ropa.

- … Eh… disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

- Que te quites la ropa – volvió a ordenar sin ningún pudor.

Naruto, que se había quedado paralizado la primera vez, se avalanzó sobre Sai, sujetándolo del cuello. - ¡¿Qué es lo que le quieres hacer a mi novia? – se contuvo de decir malas palabras.

- Espera Naruto, - intentó zafarse – no pretendo hacer nada malo a Hinata-chan, solo la voy a dibujar sin ropa. Será un desnudo.

- ¡Un desnudo! – apretó más el agarre. Volteo a ver a la ojiperla, estaba más que sorprendida y avergonzada. Y sin querer ni poder evitarlo, algo paso por su mente. La siguió mirando fijamente, ella tenia los brazos a la altura del pecho, y la imagino, tal cual estaba, sin prenda alguna; le pareció provocativa. Si le sumaba alguna pose propia del retrato, sería tan… No. Agitó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No iba a permitir que nadie viera a Hinata tal como él quería solo para sí.

- ¿Kiba-kun no te lo dijo Hinata? – preguntó Sai tomándolos por sorpresa.

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza, tomando una postura más relajada; había sentido la mirada del rubio sobre ella de una manera que no debería ser, la incomodó. '¡Pero claro!' cayó en cuenta. Ahora comprendía porque, cuando Kiba le había dado elmensaje de Sai, este actuó un poco extraño, nervioso y, finalmente, había dicho – habla mejor con Sai para que te explique – y se había marchado.

-¿Me puedes soltar Naruto? – retomo el pelinegro, el rubio hizo lo que le pidió. – Bueno, ahora que ya saben la temática del retrato y si están de acuerdo– se puso a preparar el lienzo, como si fuera una nimiedad y dando por hecho su conformidad - ¿podemos comenzar?

- ¿Cómo voy a estar de acuerdo con eso? ¡No lo estoy! – refunfuñó el rubio en apoyo de la chica que seguía sin mediar palabra a causa de su estupefacción. – Ven, vamosnos Hinata – dictaminó y se dirigió a la ojiperla.

- Pero, Naruto… intentó rebatir Sai, no dejaría que su modelo se fuera tan fácilmente – deja que dibuje a Hinata y también hago un desnudo tuyo, ¿te parece?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió por fin Hinata. Y, como le había sucedido al rubio, una imagen del chico sin camisa, dejando ver sus abdominales ocupó sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada. No, así no era como Sai sugería. Sin prenda alguna, completamente desnudo; sus mejillas cada vez se teñían de un rojo más denso.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó el rubio apenas logrando agarrar a la chica antes de caer al suelo.

- Yo… yo sólo quería… - balbuceó la ojiperla, aún en su delirio, recuperando del desmayo – sólo quería darle ese retrato a Naruto-kun… como un obsequio…

'¿Qué?', pensó el rubio aún sosteniendo a Hinata. No podría pedir un mejor regalo así como no podría tener una mejor novia. Por supuesto, ella no tenía previsto que el retrato mostrara más de lo debido pero, que dichoso iba a ser al contemplar tal cuadro; por primera vez al arte le interesaría. Tal vez podría dejar que Sai hiciera el dichoso cuadro, después de todo, sería para él. 'No', volvió a regañarse. Si lo permitía, tendría que exponerse antes de que fuera realmente suyo. Y no iba a dejar que nadie disfrutara de ver a su novia. Pero él si quería. Dirigió sus orbes azules a los aperlados, sintió vergüenza al ver que ella veía sus deseos pero… Entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? La volvió a contemplar. Él no haría nada que la lastimara o la expusiera de tal modo, ella lo sabía.

- ¡Sai! – Gritó decidido, – dejaré que hagas el retrato de Hinata.

- ¿Qué? Naruto-kun, ¿estás seguro? Yo no… yo no quiero que…

- Estoy completamente seguro – la interrumpió, y se dirigió al chico pálido – lo harás, pero con unas condiciones.

• • •

Y ahí estaban todos, las chicas reprimiendo unos suspiros y los chicos, las ganas de estar en el cuadro. Naruto había puesto restricciones en la composición del retrato.

Lo cierto es, que tenían que agradecer que la exposición fuera de un solo día y que no había mucha audiencia, por no de decir que los habitantes de Konoha, en su mayoría, no mostraban interés alguno por el arte. Pero sobretodo, debían agradecer que Neji estuviera fuera por una misión, de lo contrario, seguro estarían en el velorio del rubio.

¿Por qué?

El cuadro resultante mostraba gran parte del cuerpo del rubio. Estaba recostado de lado, dejando al descubierto su amplia espalda, su pierna izquierda estaba estirada mientras la derecha, estaba doblada; una sábana apenas cubría sus glúteos, tenía el brazo izquierdo doblado apoyando en el su cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada hacia arriba, chocando con unos ojos aperlados. La peliazul apoyaba una mano sobre el hombre derecho del rubio, alzándose un poco sobre él; su otra mano sostenía una sábana blanca, la misma con la que se cubría el rubio, ocultando sus pechos; la silueta de su espalda era cubierta por su cabellera y su rostro ruborizado se acercaba a los labios del rubio.

Sí, Naruto se había asegurado de elegir una postura en la que Hinata no mostrara más de lo necesario. En cambio, su cuerpo quedó completamente expuesto, cubriendo, tanto como pudo, la nívea piel de la ojiperla.

• • •

- Ya quedó – afirmó Naruto, quien había colocado, en la pared de su habitación, el cuadrado suyo y de Hinata.

- Umm, Naruto-kun ¿no crees que deberías cubrirlo? – Inquirió dudosa la ojiperla, sentada en la cama – bueno, es que… - empezó a juguetear con sus dedos – es que alguien podría entrar y… yo quiero que solo tu…

- Entiendo… Kakashi-sensei todavía sigue entrando por mi ventana y… solo yo puedo contemplar esta obra maestra - busco un pañuelo. La chica se le acerco – y claro, tu también puedes – paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ambos se quedaron admirando el cuadro – te ves hermosa…

La peliazul se sonrojo – tu… - intentó halagarlo pero su nerviosismo no se lo permitió -ambos dimos lo mejor de nosotros para ello… -

Y vaya que si, al estar mirándose fijamente, viendo su reflejo en los ojos del otro, fue como si entraran en un trance y sintieran lo que el otro quería. Los dos tuvieron que contenerse para no estallar en sus emociones, comportarse y mantenerse en su posición para no escuchar las quejas de Sai diciéndoles que dejarán de moverse o no terminaría. Las ganas que tuvieron de mandarlo fuera, para que pudieran aprovechar de las condiciones en la que estaban.

- Sabes, estaba pensando que, ya que tú me obsequiaste esto, yo debería darte algo a cambio.

- No hace falta Naruto-kun pero, aceptaría gustosa cualquier cosa que me dieras.

Tras una pausa, el rubio volvió a hablar llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza – y si… bueno, estaba pensando en aceptar la oferta de Sai – ella lo miro atenta – la de hacerme un desnudo a mi solo. – Hinata desvió rápidamente la mirada, intentando ocultar el fuego en sus mejillas. Naruto se alarmó - ¿no te aceptarías ese regalo mío?

La ojiperla intentó, a toda costa, evitar mirando para que los pensamientos que antes había tenido no volvieran sin embargo, fracaso cuando el rubio la tomó de su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. No es que no quisiera un obsequio como ese, sonrió – si… lo aceptaría… Naruto-kun… - después de todo, ya lo había visto todo y más.


End file.
